A Perfect Gift
by Juu50x
Summary: Shepard has a small suprise for Liara. And Liara can't help but wonder what it is. One-shot. FemShep/Liara.


**I don't own Mass Effect or any other it's characters! They all belong to BioWare.**

**Name: Juliana "Juli" Shepard**

**Origins: Colonist**

**Training: Sentinel**

**Hair color: Red**

**Eye color: Light Green  
**

**A Perfect Gift**

"Juli!" Liara gasped. Using Specters nickname. "I… wasn't aware of your arrival." Liara had noticed that there was something strange about her lovers eyes. "Just wanting to see my girl." Juliana Shepard said with her familiar teasing smile she showed. She was wearing her shirtless shirt she used to wear on the first Normandy.

Liara raised an eyebrow to this. Usually when Juli acted like this, she had something "interesting" for her. "You do know that our weekly "meeting" is in few days?" Liara asked, with her own teasing voice to the Commander. They had already agreed that Julinana could come visit her at least once every week.

"Guess this is a little special visit." Juliana said. She then proceeded to walk towards Liara and embraced her into a tight hug and giving a quick, but sweet kiss. "So, what's the real reason why you're here?" she asked.

"It had something to do what said to me on the Normandy." Juli said. Teasing Liara with her "secretive" voice. Now Liara looked confused. What she had said? To tell the truth she hadn't said much. Only about what they've gone through, about her age, what would happen to them after the Reapers. And much more.

"I don't know what you are saying Juli." Liara admitted after while of thinking. To this Juli of course smirked widely. "Then maybe you should go to your room and think about it missy."

Liara was totally confused. This whole thing was just confusing. "What are playing Juliana?" Liara decided to use Shepards full name to at least have response. "Not yet." Juli said, now sounding little cheerful. Probably trying to calm Liara down a little.

When Liara reached her room, she quickly went to her private console and tried to see what Juli was up to. But for some reason the console didn't open. She used her password maybe a dozen times and no effect. "_She must've talked to Feron!_" Liara cursed. Juli was really careful with what ever she was doing. And it was really pissing Liara off! Why would Juli do all of this and tormented her?

After maybe fifteen minutes, she heard her rooms doors open and Commander Juliana Shepard stepped inside with a smile on her face. "Just what do you think you are doing Juliana Shepard!" Liara yelled, as she almost ran towards the Specter.

"Why are you doing all of this?" she was so near losing her temper.

Shepard looked Liara at little surprised. "_Maybe I should stop teasing her._" she thought nervously. "Well…" she scratched back of her head little nervously while looking away from Liara. "Since you said to me that you would be one hundred and nine few months ago. So I thought…" she trailed off.

Liara stared Juli with shocked expression. This all was to her, as to celebrate of her being now little older? "You… you mean…?" she didn't finish her question as Juliana pulled her into one long kiss.

As the kiss seemed to heated into something more, Liara's door console beeped. "Guess the package arrived." Juli said amusingly. She broke from Liara's embrace and went to the door. Liara tried to follow Juli, but was pushed away. "No peeking." she said. Liara couldn't help but sight, but had also a small smile on her lips. "Alright, now close your eyes."

Liara did as she was told. She heard as Juli opened the door picked something up. Then the footsteps that moved towards her. "Okay. Now you can look." she heard Juli's soft voice. Liara carefully opened her eyes. And what she saw was astonishing.

Right before her eye, on her lovers hands laid a perfectly shaped, silver otb with maybe the most smoothest surface she had ever seen and she could clearly see her own reflection from it. But it wasn't just any kind of silver orb. It was a Prothean!

Some sort of old Prothean relic she had seen while she and Juli were still chasing Saren but much smaller. "Juliana…I… how did you…?" Liara was completely lost for words. This was something she hadn't expected.

"I picked it in Kopis while looking around this old Prothean ruin." Juli explained. She also told how the orb had been actually really large and then suddenly changed into this much more "suitable" form.

"After that I wasn't much sure what to do with it. At first I thought, I should sent it to you." Liara could see the Specter holding for a moment. And she could understand why her Juli was like that. "But I sort of thought that you didn't have any time so…" Juli looked now little embarrassed.

"Anyway. After you told me that you will change age soon, I remembered that thing I found and thought it might be a good gift to you." Juli said. Now having a heart warming smile.

Liara took the Prothean orb to her hands. It was _so _light, like a weather. She had a feeling that if she would let go, the orb would just levitate from the ground. But soon she found her vision to be little blurry. She then put her gift away, then turned to Juli with a serious expression on her face.

"Juliana…" she said with shaky voice. That got Shepard little worried. Was it a mistake giving Liara a gift like that? Had it somehow reminded her of the days before any this had happened? "Liara… I'm sorry if I-" she wasn't able to finish as Liara had pushed her lips on hers.

"Juliana Shepard. This is a perfect gift. Nothing else I would have hoped for!" Liara said, her voice simply singing the happiness she felt. "Besides that I'm alive?" Shepard teased. "Yes and that." Liara said. Still smiling. "Happy birthday Liara T'Soni." Juli whispered, while they were holding each other tightly. Like the whole Universe might collapse if they let go.

"You do know that our next meeting will be next week?" Liara asked. But there was something in her voice that told Juli about something. "How about I try to convince you a little?" she flirted as she started to undress her asari lover. "You can try." Liara answered, repeating the same act as Juliana.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked my small piece of FemShep/Liara moment. I must say, after playing through the Lair of Shadow Broker I started to like this pairing even MORE! Heck the whole romance scene after brought even few tears to my eyes. The whole thing with male Shepard seem to be little... wierd? I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the voice.  
**

**And I actually planned to release this story before LotSB, but decided to put it on hold. Again, I hope you enjoyed this one shot. Don't forget to COMMNET/REVIEW!**

**Till next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


End file.
